undecided for now
by blacklion82
Summary: read and find out. Naley,Brucas,Jeyton
1. Introduction

Authors note: hey everyone! this is my 3rd fan fic that I have written... The other two were on a different screen name. But I got this idea the other day and started writing thought I would post it here and see what you all thought.. if you like it and want updates let me know.. if you hate it BE HONEST and let me know and I'll stop. thanks all!  
- Rachelle

Story back ground:  
Nathan and Brooke are Brother and sister. Brook and Haley and Peyton are all best friends. Nathan and Jake and Lucas are all best friends.

Nathan - Parents are Dan and Deb Scott. He is rich, spoiled, 17, senior, basketball star, really nice, single.  
oh yeah... and a father, to 6 month old baby girl Shannon Olivia Scott. (s.o.s, he did that on purpose)

Brooke - Parents are Dan and Deb Scott. She is also rich, spoiled, a great aunt. She's smart, nice, head cheerleader, 17, a senior, and is dating Lucas.

Haley - Sweet, 17 yrs old. A senior, smart also a cheerleader. Practically grew up in the Scott household with Brooke and Nathan, always sleeps over.. because her parents are always away. Her parents are rich, but she has a job at Tric, and Karen's Cafe' so she makes her own money and just uses her parents for bills and stuff. Single. and loves to sing.

Jake - Basketball team, no kid, dating Peyton, parents are also always gone. He works at Karen's cafe'. He is known as a good kid.

Peyton - co-caption cheerleader, going out with Jake. Works at Tric and Thud Magazine, Daddy Sawyer is back about one week a month. She is rich.

Lucas - Works at Karen's Cafe' and helps out at Tric when needed. On the basketball team. His parents are Karen and Andy (him and Nathan ARENT BROTHERS) He is also dating Brooke.

Group Background:  
All the kids were born in Tree Hill (Haley and Brooke BBF) (Peyton and Nathan BBF) and (Luke and Jake BBF) Everyone used to be best friends separately... until they decided to join forces and went from three small groups to one big on. Jake and Haley write music together, and perform at Tric/O.M.N (open mic night)!

ok on with the story:

**__**

Chapter 1 :  
It was 4:00 in the morning. Haley woke up to the sound of an infant crying. 'Shannon' she thought as she got out of the bed and walked into the babies room.

"awww poor thing, how did you manage to do that?" Haley asked as she walked over to see the baby had pulled her plastic hanging toy (I don't know what the thing that hangs on the crib over the babies that Peyton tied her keys to...sorry.) That was supposed to be attached to the crib on top of her. She wasn't quite strong enough to lift it up off of her. Haley gently picked the toy up off of Shannon and hooked it back onto the crib. The baby continued to whimper lightly. Haley picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair humming the baby back to sleep.

Nathan woke up to the sound of someone humming he looked at the clock 7 minutes after 4 a.m. 'crap, she's had to do it again.' He hated it when Haley got up to take care of his baby. Not that she did a bad job or he didn't trust her, it just make him feel like a bad father when someone other than him took care of Shannon. It was his responsibility. It was also his ex's but she split after Shannon turned a month old. He pushed himself up out of bed and walked into the adjoining room to see Haley sitting in the rocking chair with his daughter in her arms. he loved that sight. Haley had practically adopted Shannon after Emily left.

"You don't have to do that.. I would have gotten her." Nathan said making his presence known, and taking a couple extra steps into the room. Haley looked up and smiled. "I don't mind...it's probably a good thing I came in here when I did. She would have woken up the whole house.. that thing fell down on her." Haley said nodding her head at the toy hanging over the crib. "Whoever put it on there didn't snap it in place. She must have pulled it a little to hard.. probably scared her half to death." Haley said squeezing Shannon a little tighter unconsciously. Nathan panicked, "Is she ok? Is she bleeding?" He took two more steps toward Haley, but stopped walking when she raised her hand in a "halt" motion. "Nathan Scott, do you really think I'm stupid enough not to check? She's fine, and asleep so lower your voice." Haley didn't have a hard time shutting Nathan up. He stood there and watched her as she stood up and put Shannon in her crib yet again. Softly Setting her down, being really careful not to wake her. "You're not stupid, I'm sorry." Nathan said feeling bad about acting like that. He knew perfectly well that she could take care of Shannon, probably better than he could. Haley turned to face him after covering the baby up. "Don't worry about it, just your parental instincts kicking in." Haley turned and walked to the door. She turned around when she got there. "I'd get some sleep if I were you Nathan, you have a big game tomorrow." Nathan smiled, "Like I need rest, I can't lose with you cheering me on from the sidelines." They both said good night and went back to their bedrooms on either side of Shannon's. When Haley got back in the bed she was sharing with Brook, Brooked rolled over and said in a mocking Nathan voice..."Like I could lose with you cheering me on.." Haley hit her with a pillow. "shut up. He was just being nice." Brooked rolled her eyes. "Haley James you are way too naive, I've been trying to convince you he likes you just as much as you like him. if not more.." Haley rolled her eyes and turned over trying to ignore Brooke and get some sleep. But deep inside she knew she wished he did. She also knew she would fall asleep thinking about him tonight, just like she had for the past week.

Nathan smiled as he remembered everything he could about the way Haley was, the way she looked, the way she moved. He fell asleep thinking about what it would be like to have her in his arms. To fall asleep smelling her hair, feeling her heart beat, her smooth skin. Yes, it was safe to say, he was crazy about.


	2. School days

**Authors Note: Ok, a little more on my own personal back ground. I dont like drama., i have way to much in my life so if you like it, i wouldnt recomend reading my story (not that you wouldnt still enjoy it) there will be some drama, but that isn't all this is going to be about. Just so you all know. Also, i'm not good at the whole paragraph thing, So if you dont like the way i do it, please forgive me for that one bad habit. I know i didnt do my paragraphs right... sorry. that's all.. and thank you for all the comments loved them all! keep commenting. i love to hear what you guys think! (btw i also take requests if you have a story line but dont like to write let me know and i'll write one and be sure to put your name in it !) thanks everyone! **

**- Rachelle -**

**chapter 2**

Peyton and Jake were walking down the halls of Tree Hill High, hand in hand. They had gotten lucky with their schedules and ended up with three out of four classes together. The last class of the day, was different but they didn't really mind because their fourth block was basketball practice for Jake, and cheerleading for Peyton. Since Brooke was also dating someone on the basketball team and was the captain she chose where the squad practiced, and 9 times out of 10, it was in the gym with the boys.

Peyton and Jake, reached their English class and took two seats in the back of the room. Right before the bell rang, Haley and Lucas came running in.

"I swear Lucas, one of these days I'm gonna make you stand in the vending machine line by yourself. you almost made me late." Haley told Lucas in a semi-joking/semi-serious way. Lucas looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "But, you're my best friend, and most of the time I buy you one too." Lucas said eyeing the Dr. Pepper in Haley's hand, that he had just bought her. She looked down as well and laughed. "yeah well, maybe I'll just buy my own from the shorter line you refuse to get in." Lucas grimaced, "That damn vending machine hates me." Peyton, Jake and Haley all laughed. "if you all are done I'd like to begin class." Said the teacher. The kids looked up at him. They knew the teacher was joking, he was one of the most popular teachers in the school, because of his laid back attitude. He was also one of the most despised teachers, by all the other teachers because unlike everyone else (except whitey) he got respect from his students. "Well actually sir, we were just about to discuss, "The Count Of Monte Cristo" book we were assigned to read for this class." Said Haley in a mocking tone, Peyton picked up, "yeah, we were just about to get a piece of paper to compare and contrast the book with the movie." By this time the whole class was laughing and anyone could tell the teacher was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Lucas joined in on the fun. "Yeah, and after that we were going to sit and discuss all the chapters and map out where the different parts of the story are, like the storyline, and the climax, and the plot. You know that kind of stuff. Jake grinned, and to everyone's surprise joined in as well. "I'm most excited about the 5 page essay we have to write, single spaced AND 12 size font, WHAT FUN!" After the class settled down a little bit, the teacher replied their sarcasm. "well, since you are all as excited as you seem, you'll love what I have in store for you, for today. Clear your desks everyone, pop quiz." everyone groaned except the four friends, who all laughed. Even though they played basketball and cheered and were stereotyped as dumb jocks and air head cheerleaders, they were all actually very smart, and did really well in school. The Teacher passed out the tests, 3 pages long, 40 questions all together. When everyone was finished they had 4 works sheets to do. After that they could have free time. The teacher hoped they would do the wise thing and use it for writing the essay that was due on Friday. Of course, most of the kids in the class were lucky to get their name on the first worksheet.  
When class was over, the four friends walked out of class talking about the game that was going to take place that night. Everyone planned on going to Tim Smith's house for a party afterward.. it was Friday night, the only homework anyone had was the essay for English not due for another 7 days. Everyone needed some time to relax and chill out. Haley was headed to her locker after English class, one more class for the day and then her favorite part of school, practice. When she reached her locker, she put in her combination and pushed up. The locker didn't budge. "Ok, lets try it again." Haley said putting in her combination a second time, still no movement from the door. "Damn thing, you've got to be kidding me." Haley looked around to see if she could find anyone that could help her. Then she saw Nathan walking down the hall toward her. "Nathan, come help me!" She yelled to him. Nathan looked up at the sound of his name being called out, he looked over to see a frantic Haley. "What do you need?" He asked walking over. Haley looked at the ground and then looked up at him, but still didn't look him in the eyes, she was so embarrassed. "Ok, so this is going to sound totally Cinderella meeting Prince Charming in high school, but my locker is stuck, and I thought you might be able to open it." Haley said looking up at him meekly. Nathan laughed, "Yeah sure Cinderella," Nathan walked three feet down the hall and turned toward a locker, "What's your combination?" Haley just looked at him, _'oh my god Haley James could you BE any dumber? You weren't even at the right locker! And you thought you were embarrassed when it wouldn't open now how do you feel?  
_"19-47-13." Haley told him hoping that by some miracle her real locker would be jammed, that way she didn't look like a total idiot. Of course she had no such luck, Nathan put in her combination, and it opened effortlessly. "I Guess you just have to have that Prince Charming touch." He said turning to smile at Haley. "Yeah, I guess." Haley said trying to shrug off what had just happened. Why did she care what Nathan thought of her anyway? "Well, I've got to get to class, I'll see ya' in a little bit ok?" Nathan said walking off toward his next class meeting up with some friends from the basketball team and their girlfriends.

"Haley James, I can't believe you just tried to open the wrong locker with your combination." Brooke said as she walked up behind her in the hall. Haley whipped around, "You saw huh?" Brooke started laughing… "It was pretty funny once I realized what you were doing… I was about to come up and ask, but you called to Nathan before I could get over here.." Brooke was trying her hardest to not laugh at Haley. "Shut up, and tell NO ONE!" Haley warned Brooke. "Now why would I do that? Besides, you're getting drunk tonight, it'll be much funnier when you tell it." Brooke said not even half joking, she knew her friend only to well. When Haley was drunk, you could pretty much get her to tell you anything. That's how Brooke found out Lucas liked her. The only reason Haley and Lucas were still friends, is because Brooke liked him too. If she hadn't and Haley had told her, Lucas probably would have killed her, and told her parents she ran away. Not that her parents were ever around to noticed her absence. Haley rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to walk off to class, running right into Alex Rugson. "Sor-oh it's you, why don't you watch where you're going Hally? (yes her name is supposed to be spelt hally there) "Haley backed up and noticed who had just run into her, "What's wrong Rugby, got no coordination the halls, just like on the court?" Haley asked smiling rudely. Brooke snickered beside her. "Watch yourself girl, one of these days you're really going to piss me off." Alex said getting in Haley's face. Haley stood up a little taller, "Yeah, you can tell I'm really worried about that now can't you?" Haley asked. Suddenly Alex was pulled away from Haley and spun around to face Nathan. "Get in her face like that again Rugby, and I'll make sure you sit the rest of your high school basketball career." Alex put his arms up in a surrendering motion. "She started it man, you need to tell the girl to respect people." Alex said, trying to hide the easily visible fear in his eyes. He pushed Nathan's hands away and walked off toward his class room, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone on the way there. Haley watched him go and then turned to Nathan, "I could have taken care of that on my own ya' know?" Nathan smiled, "Yeah, I know. I thought it was safer for him if I did it." Nathan laughed and walked off to his class yet again. Brooke couldn't do anything but give Haley an I-told-you-so look. Before Brooke could say anything Haley put her hand in her face, "Don't even. he does not like me, get that into your thick head.." Haley walked off leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the hall.

Bad idea on Haley's part, if she had just kept Brooke walking and talking she wouldn't have had time to think… she wouldn't have had time to form a plan on how to get her brother and Haley together. Brooke walked to class going over the details in her head. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be an interesting night. The bus ride to the game, the game itself, the bus ride home, AND the party afterward, that made a lot of quality time for friends to hang out. Or make out…


	3. Fire drills

****

Authors Note:

hey everyone normally it wont take me so long to update but I have had a lot of things going on, and fan fiction hasn't been working for me today… don't know what is up with it. ok here is the story.

- Rachelle -

Chapter 3

Haley and Jake walked into the gym talking about what songs they were gonna sing the next night at Tric.

"If we are gonna do "Stay With Me", then we're gonna have to get together tomorrow and work on it.. I'm having a hard time getting the notes right at that one part." Said Haley.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that one then, I mean c'mon it's not like we don't have enough songs to fill up the space." Jake told her. He loved having a friend who shared his love of music.

"True, so you want to just go with the flow tomorrow night then?" Haley asked, it's what they had always done, just picked songs they both liked and started singing them.

"You two need to stay away from each others flow." Peyton said grinning as she walked up behind them and put her arm through Jakes.

"Ha-Ha" Haley mocked as she walked off toward the locker room.

When she got into the locker room she took off her shirt and was just getting ready to unbutton her pants when she heard the irritating bell signaling the students the fire alarms had detected something. She had no idea what her best friend had just done.

Brooke knew her best friend would hate her if she ever found out what she had done, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and she had to get Nathan and Haley together in order to get the passion she knew was hidden deep inside of them to come out and show itself. Brooke was great at playing match maker.

Haley came running out of the locker room in just her jeans and bra and saw all the guys from the basketball team and the cheerleaders running out the doors. When everyone made it outside, and everything settled down a little bit, Brooke started calling role to make sure all the cheerleaders were out of the building that she had "set on fire"

"Theresa"

"Here"

"Peyton"

"Here"

"Shannon"

"Here"

"Haley"

"Here, naked, but I'm here." Haley said frustrated at herself that she forgot to grab a shirt while she was running out of the locker room. Brooke turned around and doubled over because of how much she was laughing. _wow, this worked out better then I thought! I didn't expect her to just be in a bra.. Damn you are good Brooke._

"Wow, Haley what did you do with your shirt?" Brooke asked in between giggles. Everyone was starting to stare. Haley looked around and saw all the guys from the basketball team including Nathan staring at her, eyeballs nearly hanging out of their eye sockets. Haley gave Brooke a death glare,

"what the hell do you think happened to my shirt?" Haley asked, using all her mental strength to not yell at the top of her lungs. She had never been so embarrassed in her life…except the time she tried to open the wrong locker. At this thought she started to smile, and pretty soon Haley was laughing right along with everyone else. Mean while Coach Durham came pounding through the crowd.

"What in the name of God (I hope this doesn't offend ppl if it does I'm sorry.) is going on here?" He asked, parting the crowd with his arms and walking right up to Brooke. As he reached her she shrunk a little but was still having a hard time keeping a straight face. He turned around as if he hadn't believed what he had seen when he was walking up. Sure enough Haley James the smartest cheerleader they had was standing half naked in the parking lot of the school gym laughing her ass off. He turned back to Brooke, who saw the confused look on the old mans face and doubled over again laughing.

Mean while Nathan was walking toward Haley, when he reached her side he took off his basketball jersey and gave it to her exposing his bare chest. She smiled graciously and (because the coach was yelling at the students to tell him who had set the fire) mouthed the words 'thank you' to him.

"If I don't find out right now who set those alarms off you are ALL in serious trouble. Who did it?" Whitey was yelling at everyone. All the basketball players were looking around at each other finally everyone found who they were all looking for. He looked up,

"What? Oh nu-uh you are not blaming this on me.. Nate man you know I was on the court when the alarms went off…"Tim said, looking alarmed, if he got detention one more time this year his parents were going to kill him. Nathan shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, coach all of us were accounted for and doing drill at the time of the incident." Nathan said, eyeing the cheerleaders who were all standing around looking clueless, all except his sister, Peyton and Haley.

Brooke smirked, "yeah all of us were accounted for as well coach, all except Haley but she didn't have enough time to do anything we all saw her walk into the locker room, like 30 seconds later the alarms went off."

Whitey turned and looked at Haley, "I know Miss James didn't do it…Alright fine for now whoever did it is off the hook but I will find out who did this." Whitey threatened as he turned and walked off into the gym, everyone knew by tomorrow he wouldn't care anything about this stupid "accident"

Haley looked at Nathan as the students all walked back inside the gym, as one of the cheerleaders was walking by she stopped and put an arm around Nathan's shoulders, "I'll see you tonight sexy." She whispered seductively into his ear as she walked away.

Haley managed to show now anger, or disgust as she watched her walk away.

Nathan turned to Haley and rolled his eyes, "She's so stupid, like I'd be caught hanging out with her at a party. Ruin my wonderful reputation." He smiled that wonderful Scott smile he had that won over any girls heart no matter who she was, including Haley, who smiled as well.

"Really, I mean why hang out with her when you got me?" she asked turning toward the school.

She had no idea those words would twist her life around so much, starting that night.


End file.
